1. Field of the Invention
Modern gasoline compositions are very highly refined products. Despite this, they contain minor amounts of impurities which tend to promote corrosion during the time that the bulk fuel is being transported or maintained in storage and also during the residence time in the fuel tank, fuel lines and carburetor of a motor vehicle. A commercial motor fuel composition must contain a corrosion inhibiting additive or additive combination to inhibit or prevent corrosion during the transport and storage of the bulk fuel and during its residence time in the fuel system of the motor vehicle. Another requirement of the corrosion inhibitor is that it in no way diminish the effectiveness of the other essential additivies of the fuel composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pending application Ser. No. 533,909 filed Dec. 18, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,578 discloses a hydrocarbylamine substituted propionic ester and its use as a carburetor detergent and rust inhibitor in a motor fuel composition.